Resistive memory cells, such as conductive bridging memory (CBRAM) and resistive RAM (ReRAM) cells are a new type of non-volatile memory cells that provide scaling and cost advantages over conventional Flash memory cells. A CBRAM is based on the physical re-location of ions within a solid electrolyte. A CBRAM memory call can be made of two solid metal electrodes, one relatively inert (e.g., tungsten) the other electrochemically active (e.g., silver or copper), with a thin film of the electrolyte between them. The fundamental idea of a CBRAM cell is to create programmable conducting filaments, formed by either single or very few nanometer-scale ions across a normally non-conducting film through the application of a bias voltage across the non-conducting film. The non-conducting film is referred to as the electrolyte since it creates the filament through an oxidation/reduction process much like in a battery. In a ReRAM cell the conduction is through creation of a vacancy chain in an insulator. The creation of the filament/vacancy-chain creates an on-state (high conduction between the electrodes), while the dissolution of the filament/vacancy-chain is by applying a similar polarity with Joule heating current or an opposite polarity but at smaller currents to revert the electrolyte/insulator back to its nonconductive off-state.
A wide range of materials have been demonstrated for possible use in resistive memory cells, both for the electrolyte and the electrodes. One example is the Cu/SiOx based cell in which the Cu is the active metal-source electrode and the SiOx is the electrolyte.
One common problem facing resistive memory cells is the on-state retention, i.e., the ability of the conductive path (filament or vacancy chain) to be stable, especially at the elevated temperatures that the memory parts would typically be qualified to (85 C/125 C).
FIG. 1 shows a conventional CBRAM cell 1A, having a top electrode 10 (e.g., copper) arranged over a bottom electrode 12 (e.g., tungsten), with the electrolyte or middle electrode 14 (e.g., SiO2) arranged between the top and bottom electrodes. Conductive filaments 18 propagate from the bottom electrode 12 to the top electrode 10 through the electrolyte 14 when a bias voltage is applied to the cell 1A. This structure has various potential limitations or drawbacks. For example, the effective cross-sectional area for filament formation, referred to herein as the effective filament formation area indicated as AFF, or alternatively the “confinement zone,” is relatively large and unconfined, making the filament formation area susceptible to extrinsic defects. Also, multi-filament root formation may be likely, due to a relatively large area, which may lead to weaker (less robust) filaments. In general, the larger the ratio between the diameter or width of the effective filament formation area AFF (indicated by “x”) to the filament propagation distance from the bottom electrode 12 to the top electrode 10 (in this case, the thickness of the electrolyte 14, indicated by “y”), the greater the chance of multi-root filament formation. Further, a large electrolyte volume surrounds the filament, which provides diffusion paths for the filament and thus may provide poor retention. Thus, restricting the volume of the electrolyte material in which the conductive path forms may provide a more robust filament due to spatial confinement. The volume of the electrolyte material in which the conductive path forms may be restricted by reducing the area in contact between the bottom electrode 12 and the electrolyte 14.
As used herein, “conductive path” refers a conductive filament (e.g., in a CBRAM cell), vacancy chain (e.g., in an oxygen vacancy based ReRAM cell), or any other type of conductive path for connecting the bottom and top electrodes of a non-volatile memory cell (typically through an electrolyte layer or region arranged between the bottom and top electrodes). As used herein the “electrolyte layer” or “electrolyte region” refers to an electrolyte/insulator/memory layer or region between the bottom and top electrodes through which the conductive path propagates.
FIG. 2 shows certain principles of a CBRAM cell formation. Conductive paths 18 may form and grow laterally, or branch into multiple parallel paths. Further, locations of the conductive paths may change with each program/erase cycle. This may contribute to a marginal switching performance, variability, high-temp retention issues, and/or switching endurance. Restricting switching volume has been shown to benefit the operation. These principles apply to ReRAM and CBRAM cells. A key obstacle for adoption of these technologies is switching uniformity.
FIGS. 3A and 3B show a schematic view and an electron microscope image of an example known bottom electrode configuration 1B for a CBRAM cell (e.g., having a one-transistor, one-resistive memory element (1T1R) architecture). In this example, the bottom electrode 12 is a cylindrical via, e.g., a tungsten-filled via with a Ti/TiN liner. The bottom electrode 12 may provide a relatively large effective filament formation area AFF, or confinement zone, of about 30,000 nm2, for example, which may lead to one or more of the problems or disadvantages discussed above.